Newport Beach Police Department
by thekiller00
Summary: Everything happened up until the ending of season three,except for Caleb's death,from then on its a complete AU.Ryan became a cop to solve a tragedy in his life,Seth became a cop to help him.What happens when Marissa returns,bringing her secrets with her?
1. Chapter 1

Ryan Atwood awoke to the sound of his alarm buzzing, signaling that it was six am. He began his day as he normally would any other day for the past four years. He went through this same thought every morning since she left. The she being Marissa Cooper. The woman that he loved more than anything in the world and he thought she felt the same way he did.

But his thoughts changed their second year at Berkley. Seth, Summer, Marissa and himself all ended up going to Berkley together. Each having their own excuse, but since the car accident the night of their high school graduation from Harbor, things changed. Each of them had their reasons for the change. Seth said it was because they couldn't go a day without seeing each other. But everyone knew that the real reason was because after the accident, the four of them had gotten scared that they would lose each other.

During the time Marissa was in a coma, Ryan only left her side when she had tests done or to eat and shower. When it came time to rest, he slept in the couch that Summer's father, Neil, had put in the room on the request of Summer, Julie wouldn't leave either. Once Marissa awoke from her coma, she saw Ryan walk into the room with coffee and started crying. From then on, they had stayed together. At college they stayed nights at each other's dorm or the occasional night at Seth and Summer's apartment.

But things changed on January 29th of their sophmore year. Ryan had arrived to pick up Marissa so they could go to Seth and Summer's for a movie night. But when he knocked, he got no answer. He opened the door and called out to her. Inside, he found her bed stripped of its sheets and her desk cleared. All except for a piece of paper that said " I love you, but I had to leave. Love always, Marissa ". The following months, Ryan shrunk back into himself. He would barely speak to Seth or Summer who were, worried about their best friend slash brother. Summer had planned on getting Ryan to go with her and Seth somewhere for spring break a few months after Marissa left, but her refused and just stayed in his dorm room.

During the rest of college, he had a date with a girl Seth and Summer tried to set him up with, hoping to get him completely over Marissa. But none of the dates worked. After graduating college with Seth and Summer, the trio returned to Newport, ready to begin their adult lives. During Ryan's first week at The Newport Group, a job that Kirsten and as shocking as it may seem Caleb held for him, saying they needed to get the good new architects before they were picked up by they're rivals. Ryan had gotten saddening news, Theresa's mother, Ava, called and said that she was at the Chino police station and he needed to come down. When he got there, he was told that Eddie had beaten Theresa to death and took off, leaving their daughter without her mother and a father on the run for taking her mother away.

For safety reasons, Ryan got Ava and Lesile, Eddie and Theresa's daughter, a small house in Newport. He tried to find Eddie but even with the offered help of his family, he couldn't find him. His father, Sandy, had asked him what he would do when he found him. Because if he did what he was thinking Ryan would do, he would end up in jail. After thinking about it, Ryan ended up quiting The Newport Group and joined the police force, a revealation that shocked everyone except Summer, who said he was always meant to help people.

Seth soon stopped his ambitions of starting his own comic book and video game company and became a cop along with Ryan, saying that for all the years that Ryan watched his back, it was time for him to step up and watch Ryan's. After they completed training, thanks to Caleb and their father's influence, they quickly became detectives, which is where they are today.

Ryan sighed as he walked down stairs dressed in shorts, a black t-shirt and his tennis shoes, he walked out the patio door and followed the small path that lead from the back yard of his mansion to the beach. After graduating college, Sandy, Kirsten, Neil and Caleb had bought two houses, once for Seth and Summer, while the other was for Ryan.

Ryan began his morning jog from his house down the beach for a mile and a half, then back the same way. When he got home, he took a shower and got dressed in his usual work clothes and since he was a detective, it consisted of jeans and a wife beater. Grabbing a dark blue button up shirt his badge, wallet, cell phone and keys. He put his wallet in the back pocket of his jeans, keys and cell phone in on of his jeans front pockets and his badge in his other jeans pocket.

He walked down stairs, almost tripping on a toy that Rachel or Adam, Seth and Summer's three year old daughter and one year old son, left out when Seth and Summer came over for dinner the night before, into the home office he used to work on a case that he had to bring home with him. He opened the door on the bookshelf and took out his over the shoulder holster for his gun and put it on. Then he took out a small case on one of the higher shelves and set it on the desk, before opening a drawer on the desk and took out a key and used it to open the case. Once the case was open, he put the key back in the drawer, then turned back to the opened case and took out his gun, a nine millimeter, made sure it was loaded and put it in the holster. He took out the extra ammo clips and put them in the correct spots on the other side of the holster, then putting his button up shirt on over his holster and left it unbuttoned.

Ryan walked out of the house and got into his range rover and drove off to pick up Seth. Arriving at the house, he took his gun out and put it in the glove box, like he always did, before getting out of the car and walked to the door and knocked. After waiting for a second, the door was opened by Rachel.

" Uncy Wyan ! " Rachel exclaimed as she jumped into his arms.

" Hey munchkin. " Ryan said with a smile.

" Rachel, how many time do we have to tell you, wait until an adult is with you before you open the door ! " Seth stated as he walked over to Ryan, who was holding Rachel as he shut the door.

" Otay ! " Rachel said with a hint of frustration.

" You ready to go ? " Ryan asked Seth.

" Just give me a few minutes, we just got done with breakfast. " Seth responded.

" Ok, I will be in the kitchen saying hi to Adam and Summer. " Ryan said as Seth walked up stairs.

" Ryan, we told you before, don't bother knocking, your family. Just come on in. " Summer said as Ryan walked into the kitchen with Rachel.

" One, how did you know it was me and two, I don't want to walk in on something like I did before. " Ryan said.

Summer's face went crimson before she answered " I knew it was you because you are the only visitor we get this early and mainly because I am a mother and I sense these kinds of things. "

Ryan laughed at sat Rachel down and watched her run off before walking over to the cupboard and got a mug and procceded to get coffee.

" Where's Adam ? " Ryan asked.

" Still acting like a mini version of his father in college. When he finished eating breakfast, I put him back to bed, since he already fell asleep. " Summer said with a laugh.

" Do I hear someone talking about me ? " Seth asked as he walked into the kitchen wearing jeans, his holster on his hip, a black shirt that said " Its impossible not to love me ! " and a thin jacket.

Summer and Ryan laughed before Summer said " Your not wearing that shirt. "

" But its true ! " Seth answered back.

" It may be true, but that doesn't mean you can wear it. " Summer said.

" Fine, but I am keeping the jacket. " Seth said and turned to walk out of the room.

Ten minutes later, Seth and Ryan had left the house and began their drive to the precient. Once they arrived at the precient, they walked inside and upstairs to their desks and began their day. A few hours after they got there, the captin of their precient walked to their desks, which only a few feet apart.

" Atwood, Cohen, a few minutes ago, we got a call about a man trying to physically drag a woman and young child into a car, but he was stopped by someone. But he got in his car and drove off. Its all yours, its at Beach avenue and Park. " The captin said.

" Eye eye el capitan. " Seth said jokingly as he stood up but stopped laughing when he saw the look on his captin's face.

Ryan simply shook his head and grabbed one of the portable radios they had to carry to call for back up if needed.

This is what his life had become. Surrounded by loving family and a job he liked.


	2. Chapter 2

As Ryan and Seth got into the range rover, Ryan set the radio on the dash board before starting the car and pulling out of the parking space and dring to crime sceen.

"So, Ryan ? " Seth asked.

" What is it Seth ? " Ryan asked back.

" Summer met this new girl at her work and..." Seth began.

Ryan sighed. After college, Summer was hired as a designer for a fashion company in LA. Once Rachel was born, her job allowed her to work from home and take care of the kids, she just had to take any designs she came up with to LA once or twice a week. But some times, Summer had tried to set Ryan up on a date with a girl from her work.

" No Seth. I don't want to be set up on another blind date. " Ryan stated.

" But Ryan ! Summer said she was just your type. She has brown hair and green eyes, she is around 5 ' 5... " Seth exclaimed.

" No Seth. No more blind dates ! Plus how does Summer know what my type is !? " Ryan asked.

" The same way she knew which girls to set you up with in college ? " Seth guessed.

Ryan shook his head and said " Just tell Summer I said no. I will find a date when I want to. "

" Fine. But the next time and you know there will be a next time, your going to tell her. " Seth said.

" Alright. " Ryan said as they arrived at the crime sceen.

Ryan shut the car off and grabbed the radio from the dash board and stepped out of the range rover and followed Seth to the crime sceen tape that roped off the area.

" I'm detective Cohen, this is my partner detective Atwood. What do we have ? " Seth asked the officer the was standing next to the crime sceen tape.

" As far as we know, the woman was walking down the street with her daughter. When a man pulled up in a car demanding they get in the car and reportedly come with him. When the woman refused, he tried to drag her to the car. If it wasn't for a shop owner, a Mr. Hart, he would have succeded. " The officer stated.

" Do we know anything about the woman and child the man was trying to abduct ? " Ryan asked.

" No, she is in a state of shock. I called for an ambulance, they are checking her and her daughter now. " The officer said.

" Ok, I guess I will talk to the shop owner and you can talk to who he was trying to abduct. " Ryan said.

Seth nodded and walked over to the ambulance as Ryan walked over to the shop onwer, who was sitting on a bench out side of his shop.

" Mr. Hart, I'm detective Atwood. Could you tell me what happened ? " Ryan asked.

" Sure. " Mr. Hart began as he stood up. " I was working on the display window for my hardware store and I walked out side to see what the display looked like and I could here yelling. So I looked and a little ways down the street, there was this guy and he had this woman by her arm and was pulling her towards his car. He also had this little girl and was holding her by the back oof her shirt and pulling her with them. Both of them were screaming, so I ran up to them and told him to let them go, but he didn't, so I punched him once and he let go and got back into his car and drove away. "

" Ok, did you happen to get the license plate number of the car he was driving ? " Ryan asked as he wrote down the details on a small note pad he carried with him.

" No, I just helped the woman sit down and asked if she was ok, while the little girl clung to her. " Mr Hart said.

" Have you seen the guy anywhere around here before ? " Ryan asked.

" I don't think so. " Mr Hart said.

" Ok. Do you think you could describe him to a police sketch artist ? " Ryan asked.

" Probably. " Mr. Hart said with a nod.

" Ok. Just wait here and I will get someone to take you to the precient for that. " Ryan said.

Mr. Hart just nodded his head and sat back down on the bench as Ryan went to find someone to take him to the precient.

Seth walked towards the ambulance as he pulled out his small note pad. He noticed a small girl talking to one of the paramedics and realized it was the little girl that was almost abducted. He looked towards the ambulance and saw two paramedics helping the mother he thought, so he decided to talk to the little girl first. He taped the paramedic on his shoulder and flashed his badge, causing the paramedic to nod before walking off.

" Hey. " Seth said in a soothing voice as he bent down to the little girls level. " I am a police officer, could you tell me hoe old you are ? " Seth asked and got no reponse. " Please ? " Seth added.

The little girl didn't say anything, but held up four fingers.

" Wow, your four ! " Seth said happily.

" No, four and a half ! " The little girl stated with a stomp of her foot.

" Oh, sorry. " Seth said. " Could you tell me your name ? " Seth asked nicely.

" Megan. " She said softly.

" Ok, Megan, could you tell me what happened. " Seth asked.

Megan nodded and said " Me and mommy were walking and then Marcus came and tried to take us with him. "

" Ok, can you tell me who Marcus is ? " Seth asked.

" He's mommy's special friend. " Megan said seriously.

Seth smiled and asked " Was he mad at you or your mommy ? " and recieved a nod, so he continued " Do you know why he was mad at you ? "

" He didn't want us to leave, but we did and came here. " Megan said.

" Why weren't you supposed to leave ? " Seth asked.

" Because he gets mad. " Megan said in a small voice.

" Why does he get mad if you leave ? " Seth asked.

" MOMMY ! " Megan yelled and ran past Seth.

" Ma'am, I know this will be difficult, but could you... " Seth began as he stood and turned to the woman, but stopped when he saw who it was.

" Marissa ? "


	3. Chapter 3

Marissa stood, shocked. She hoped her eyes were betraying her. She wasn't ready to see people from her past. She didn't know if she would ever be ready to see them again. When she got back to Newport, she hoped she knew her way around the town enough that no one would find her.

But that didn't happen. Wherever she went, her drama followed her and today was a prime example of that. But now, she wouldn't have the help of the one person who had always helped her, reguardless if they were together. But now that she didn't have that, she wasn't sure how she would be able to get through this. When major drama came after her in the past and he hadn't known, she would start drinking, which just led to more drama. But drinking wasn't option now that she had her daughter to think about.

" Marissa ? " Seth asked again, shaking her out of her thoughts.

" Uh... Hey Seth. " Marissa responded.

Before Seth spoke, he looked around for Ryan. He knew that he wouldn't be about to keep Marissa's return to Newport, let alone her involvement in this case, because Ryan was his brother as well as his partner. But he hoped that he would be able to put off Ryan seeing Marissa until he could talk about it with him and see if he would even be willing to see her.

" Um... " Seth began. " Lets move over there. " Seth said before leading Marissa and Megan to sit on the near by curb.

Seth glanced around for Ryan once more before he let out a sigh and asked " What happened ? "

" When ? " Marissa asked, acting oblivious.

" Cut the bull Marissa ! " Seth snapped and asked " What happened today ? "

" Oh, I thought you meant back in college. " Marissa said, trying to avoid the subject.

Seth glared at Marissa. After what happened in college, he didn't want to have anything to do with her. But since he was a cop, he had to suck it up and get this over with as fast as possible.

" Why do you care about what happened today Seth ? " Marissa asked suddenly. She was becoming scared since Seth knew she was back in Newport, it wasn't long until he found out.

Before Seth could answer Marissa's question, Megan cut in by saying " He is a police officer mommy. "

Marissa was surprised by this revealation. When she knew Seth, he was a comic book and video game lover that said he was going to have his own company in one of those fields. " Wow Seth. I never pegged you as a cop. " Marissa said with a small laugh.

Seth hadenough of her games or whatever she was doing. " Marissa, what happened today ? " Seth asked again.

Marissa sighed and said " Marcus found us. "

" I got that from Megan. " Seth responded.

" Fine, I will tell you, but you can't tell anyone what happened today, especially Ryan. I am not ready to face anyone else right now. " Marissa said. " You have to promise me that Seth. " Marissa added.

" Marissa, you left Ryan. Its not like he will jump to your rescue. Besides, I have to tell Ryan about everything that happened today, so I can't promise you that Marissa. ' Seth said. No matter how much he wanted to keep his brother out of Marissa's drama and have him be happy, he knew that Ryan hadn't been as happy as he was when he was with Marissa all those years ago.

" Why can't you promise me this Seth ? I thought we were friends ? " Marissa said.

Hearing her say this, made Seth's temper begin to boil. Normally, he was a happy go lucky tpe of guy, but hearing her say something like that, was not something he could avoid.

" I can't believe you asked me that Marissa ! " Seth said. " I was your friend for years. I had your back, just like Summer. But that changed the second I found out you just took off and only left a note for Ryan. "

" Who is Ryan ? " Megan asked, having been listening to her mommy talk to this police officer that she now knew as Seth.

" I am Seth's partner. " A voice said from behind Marissa.

Marissa's heart skipped a beat at the sound of his voice. She knew his voice anywhere, it was Ryan, her Ryan. She slowly turned around and looked up from her seat on the curb and there stood the only man she ever loved, staring at her with his sad blue eyes. Even after all the time they were apart, she could tell that he looked really sad.

" Ryan... " Marissa said softly.

Ryan didn't responded, just stared at Marissa and the little girl. He hoped he was wrong in his thinking, but he was proved right when Seth said.

" Hey man, meet our victims. "

Megan looked between between her mommy and Ryan. Why had her mommy never told her about him or Seth ?

" Seth, could you give us a minute ? " Ryan asked suddenly as he finally broke his stare with Marissa and looked at Seth.

" Sure. Come on Megan. " Seth said as he held out his hand to the little girl.

" Mommy ? " Megan asked.

" Its alright sweetie. " Marissa said as she looked at Megan. She watched her walk away with Seth, before she turned her gaze back to Ryan, who was looking at her. As if he was looking into her soul, she could believe he could still do that.

Ryan rubbed the back of his neck for a minute before asking " So, what happened here today. "

Marissa was silent for a few seconds and said " Ryan, please. Let me explain. "

" No Marissa. " Ryan said. " Not now, please ? Just tell me what happened today. "

Marissa swolled part of the lump in her throat as a few tears ran down her face. She didn't want things to be like this between them, but there was nothing she could do about it right now.

" Ok. I'll tell you... "


	4. Chapter 4

" Ok, I'll tell you... " Marissa began. " Megan and I left Marcus in New York, where we were living and I guess he didn't like the idea that I left. "

" Why did you leave him ? " Ryan asked.

Marissa's breathing became heavier as she answered " He uhh... he tried to hit Megan the other day. "

Ryan sighed. He hated having a case involving child abuse, because it reminded him of his ' first childhood '. The one before he met Sandy, Kirsten and Seth, his family. But whenever he did have a case like this, it always made want to solve the case as fast and best as he could, because he didn't want another child to go through some of the things he did.

" Has he hit her before ? " Ryan asked after a minute.

" A few times. " Marissa said quietly as she turned and watched Seth talk to Megan.

" Has he ever hit you ? " Ryan asked, hoping that whoever this Marcus guy is, he hadn't hit Marissa. Even with there, past, he didn't want her to have to go through something like that.

Marissa didn't answer, but kept watching Seth with Megan. Tears began to well up in the corners of her eyes as she thought back to when she first met Marcus a few weeks before valentines day during her senior year in college. After she left Ryan, she had transferred to a college in New York, wanting to put distance between them. At first, Marcus had been nice to her and he was great with Megan. After they graduated college, Marcus asked her if she and Megan wanted to find a new apartment and live with him. She thought it was rushed a little bit, but still moved in with him. A few months after they moved in with him, Marcus began to dictate things in her life, soon after that he started hitting her. But he started on Megan, her precious baby girl, who turned four a few months before they left Marcus. She began to hide money that she earned from a small job she had, so they could leave. Then, once they had the money, Marissa packed some clothes for each of them and left. She came to Newport, because she had only told Marcus that she was from there and hadn't been back there in a few years, so she thought they would be safe from him in Newport.

" Marissa ? " Ryan asked again.

Marissa turned back towards Ryan, tears still in her eyes. Once they looked into each others eyes again, Ryan knew. Marcus had hit her as well.

Ryan tried to swallow the lump in his throat, but it didn't work. It just seemed to be getting bigger and bigger. " When was the last time he hit you ? " Ryan asked

Marissa didn't respond but just stared at Ryan. Once she saw him give her a pleading look, she slowly pull up the right side of her shirt and watched as Ryan's face softened sadly as he saw the yellowish bruise that Marcus left the day before she left him, which was four days ago.

Once Marissa lowered her shirt, Ryan looked back up in her eyes and said " Marissa, you should come down to the precient or better yet, to a doctor and let the take a picture and make sure your alright. "

Marissa shook her head and said " No... I just want to go home. "

" Ok, you want me to take you to your mom's ? " Ryan asked.

Marissa shook her head once again and said " No, she doesn't know I am in town, no one does. Except for you and Seth. "

Ryan sighed softly and said " Ok. Can you let me take a picture of the bruise with the camera on my phone, then I will take you back to your place. "

Marissa nodded slowly and asked " Ok, but could we go somewhere else so you can take the picture ? "

" Sure, how about we go over to my rover and we can take the picture with you sitting down. " Ryan suggested.

" Ok. " Marissa began.

Ryan lead Marissa over to the range rover and opened the front passenger door and helped Marissa into the seat. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone and flipped it open, pressed a couple of buttons and said " Ok, go ahead and show me your shirt again. " Once she lifted her shirt, Ryan took two pictures of the bruise and said " You just wait here and relax, while I go and get Megan, then I will take you guys home. "

Marissa nodded and leaned back in the seat as Ryan shut the door and walked towards Seth. As he got closer, he saw Seth trying to cheer up the little girl, who was still shocked about what happened earlier.

" Hey Seth. " Ryan said, to get his attention. Seth looked up at Ryan from where he was kneeled next to Megan. " I am going to take them back to their place. Could you catch a ride back to the precient and I will meet you there ? " Ryan asked.

" Sure. " Seth said.

" Cool. The witness, Mr. Hart, will be there going over his statement and a sketch. So could you check with him when you get there ? " Ryan asked.

" Sure. I'll see you when you get back. " Seth said before turning to Megan and saying " Well, it was nice meeting you Megan. " with a smile.

Megan gave a small smile back and a nod, before watching Seth walk away.

" Alright, lets go get in the rover and I can drop you and your mom off at home. " Ryan said as he held out his hand to Megan.

Megan quietly took his hand and walked with him back to the rover. She gave a small wave to her mother as the walked past the passenger door. Ryan helped her in the rover and made sure she fastened her seat belt before closing the door and going around to the drivers side and getting in.

" Ok, lead the way. " Ryan said as he started the rover.

" Its a small apartment on tide street. " Marissa said.

Ryan nodded and began driving obliviously, while Marissa watched him. Noticing how much he had changed in the years since she had last seen him. He had gorwn taller since she had seen him last and his hair had become a darker shade of blond. Even though she loved Megan with all her heart, she had missed the times she spent with Ryan. Being wrapped in his strong arms, how much her heart swelled when he said he loved her, how much...

" Were here. " Ryan said, knocking Marissa out of her thoughts.

Marissa nodded and unbuckled her seat belt and got out of the rover. After shutting her door, she opened Megan's door and began to help her out of the rover. Ryan sat and watched her for a minute, wondering what had happened in their relationship that made her take off like she did. He hadn't told anyone, but for a few months after she left, he tried to find her, even with everyone else trying to get him out of his funk about Marissa leaving.

" Ryan ? " Marissa asked, knocking him out of his thoughts. Ryan unbuckled his seat belt, then opened the door and began to step out of the rover when Marissa stopped him by saying " Its fine, you don't need to come in. "

" I was hoping we could talk some more about what happened today and I need to make sure everything is alright. " Ryan responded.

Despite everything that happened today and her past with Ryan, she wanted to smile at the thought of Ryan wanting to make sure that she was safe.

" Ok, thanks. " Marissa said before reaching into her purse and getting the keys to her apartment as Megan walked closely to her mother, holding on to the side of her shirt and kept sneaking glances at Ryan. She was curious to find out more about this man that knew her mommy.

Ryan walked behind Marissa and Megan. He was still finding it hard to believe that she was back in his life now and he had no clue what he was going to do. After she left, even if he did find her, he didn't know if they would get back together. Ryan shook his head, hoping it would clear. He needed to stop thinking about their past, she was the one that left him. So she obviously didn't want to be in a relationship with him any more.

Ryan stopped walking when he bumped into Marissa, who had stopped suddenly infront of him. He wondered why she stopped, but realized as soon as he looked up and saw that their apartment door was open and the door was broken. Ryan's mind went into overdrive as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the keys to his rover and turned to Marissa.

" Here. " He said as he handed her the keys. " Go sit in the rover and lock the door until I come to get you. " Ryan added.

Marissa nodded as she took the keys and picked up Megan as ran to the rover as fast as she could.

As soon as she turned the corner, Ryan pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number, once someone picked up, he said " This is detective Ryan Atwood. Badge number 56328. I have a possible break in at 1546 Tide street, apartment 4C. Send back up. "

Once he finished the call, he closed his cell phone and put it in his pocket, then pulled out his gun and caustiously entered the apartment, aiming his gun as he checked each room. As he reached the living room, he found a man standing by the open sliding glass door. As he quickly glaned around the room, he could see someone had searched the apartment, destroying everything along the way.

" Freeze NBPD ! " Ryan yelled.

The man looked at Ryan before running out the sliding glass door.

" Son of a... " Ryan began as he put his gun back in its holster as quickly as he could and began chasing the man.

The man turned the corner and Ryan caught up to him and jumped on him, tackling to the ground.

" What point of freeze don't you understand ? " Ryan asked as he pulled out his hand cuffs and began cuffing the man.

" I wasn't sure if you were really a cop ! " The man responded.

Once he cuffed him, Ryan helped him stand up and he showed him his badge and asked " Is that proof enough for you ? "

The man sighed as they began walking back towards the rover. Once they got to the parking lot and could see the rover, two police cars pulled to a stop and two officers stepped out of each car and began walking towards Ryan and the unknown man.

" Here, take him in for question at the precient. " Ryan said as he handed the unknown man to two of the officers and turned to the other two and said " Could the two of you go to apartment 4C and make sure its clear and then stay there until the crime sceen people get here and don't let anyone else in. "

They both nodded and walked towards the apartment. Ryan turned to the rover and he could see Marissa sitting in the front seat holding Megan's head against her chest, as she watched Ryan. He walked over to the rover and waited until Marissa unlocked the door and got in.

" Is everything alright ? " Marissa asked.

" It looks like someone broke into your apartment, the place is a mess. I found someone in there and they are going to take him to the precient. " Ryan said.

" Ok, but what about our apartment ? " Marissa asked.

" Some people are going to go in and check to find some evidence about who broke in. As for now, I am going to take you to the precient and we can work out what we are going to do from there. Alright ? " Ryan asked.

Marissa nodded and looked down to Megan and asked " Can you get in the back and put your seat belt on ? "

Megan looked up at her mommy and nodded her head before climbing in the back seat and doing as she was told. Ryan started the rover and they began driving to the precient.


	5. Chapter 5

The ride to the precient was silent. Ryan and Marissa each tried to sneak glances at each other, but once one of Marissa's glances lasted to long and Ryan caught her, both quickly turned away. Ryan going back to watching the road as he drove and Marissa watching everything pass bye out her window.

As Megan sat in the back, she looked between her mommy and her mommy's friend. She wanted to know why her mommy looked at him so much and he looked at her. She also wanted know why they couldn't go back to their new home and she could play with her toys in her room.

The silence was finally broken by Megan who asked " Mommy ? "

" What do you need sweetie ? " Marissa asked as she turned her body as best she could to face her little girl.

" I want to home ! " Megan said as sternly as she could.

Marissa wasn't sure what to say. She didn't want to scare Megan anymore than she was already. " We can't right now. We need to go to where Ryan works and talk to him for a little while. "

Megan let a lone tear run down the side of her face, hoping her mommy would take her home.

Marissa felt her heart twist and turn at the sight of her daughter's tear. She hated to see Megan cry more than anything. She began to reach out a hand to place on her knee, when she heard Ryan.

" Tell you what. I have a toy in my desk that you can play with when we get there, ok ? "

What surprised her even more was that Megan stopped crying and nodded her head quickly. She had rarely seen Megan go from sad to happy that quick. Marissa began to turn back around in her seat and as she did, she caught Ryan give a brief smile to Megan in the back seat.

" Why do you have toys in your desk ? " Marissa asked once she was completely turned around.

" Rachel and Leslie said they didn't want me to get bored. " Ryan said with a small smile.

Rachel and Leslie !? Who are Rachel and Leslie ? During the time she left Ryan and now, did he have kids ? If he did have kids, was he married to their mother or was he still even with their mother ? Did he love the mother of his children even ?

" Who Leslie and Rachel ? " Megan asked.

Marissa was surprised that Megan was even asking. She had her mothers shy attitude towards people that she just met. But right now, Marissa was glad that Megan asked. She turned her head towards Ryan and tried to act like she wasn't really interested in finding out.

" Well, Rachel is my niece and Leslie is a close friend of mine. " Ryan said as he pulled to a stop infront of the precient and began getting out of the rover.

So, if Rachel was his niece, that would mean she was Seth's daughter, unless Ryan was on speaking terms with Trey, Marissa thought. But what kind of close friend was this Leslie person ?

" You coming ? " Ryan asked as he opened the driver's side door and started to get out, but stopped to look at Marissa.

" Oh, yeah. " Marissa said and hurried to get out, helping Megan out in the process.

Once they were all out of the rover, Marissa carried Megan on her hip as she followed Ryan into the precient and into an elevator, which went up two floors before they got off and began walking again. Once they stopped again, Marissa looked around and saw a bunch of desks and guessed they had stopped at Ryan's desk.

" Here, go ahead and sit here and I will get you another chair for Megan and the toy I promised her. " Ryan said as he pulled out a chair from the desk.

As Marissa sat down, Ryan walked over to a small table that held a couple of coffee pots and picked up a chair that was next to the table and brought it back and sat it next to her. As Marissa got Megan settled in the chair, Ryan pulled open one of the desk drawers and pulled out a stuffed rabbit before closing the drawer and handing the toy to Megan.

" Here you go. You want something to drink or are you hungry ? " Ryan asked as he looked between Marissa and Megan and handed the toy to Megan.

" Can I have a cookie mommy ? " Megan asked as she looked at her mother.

" Do you have cookies ? " Marissa asked as she looked at Ryan. Megan looked at him hopefully as her mommy asked.

" Of course we do ! " Ryan said.

" Ryan ? " A voice said.

Marissa and Megan looked behind Ryan as he turned around and stood up.

" Sir ? " Ryan asked once he saw it was his captin.

" Can I see you for a minute ? " The captin asked.

" Sure. Just give me a second. " Ryan said. He turned to another detective he occasionally worked a case with and asked " Hey Jake, could you get them a couple cookies, some milk and a cup of coffee ? "

" Sure. " He said in response.

" I will be back in a second. " Ryan said as looked at Marissa who nodded in response.

Ryan turned and followed the captin into his office, closing the door behind him.

" Are those the people that were almost kidnapped ? " The captin asked.

" Yeah. " Ryan said.

" When I saw Seth earlier, all he said was that he was going to talk to the witness and that you had taken them home. So what happened ? " The captin asked.

We got there and the door was open and broken, so I had them wait in my car and called it in as a possible break in. When I went in, I found a guy standing by a sliding glass door and the place was a mess. Once I let the guy know I was there, he took off and I chased after him and caught him. " Ryan explained.

" Then that explains this message for you. " The captin said as he walked over to his desk and picked up a piece of paper and handed it to Ryan.

Ryan read the note, which said that the man he found at Marissa's was in a holding cell after being finger printed. The file with his information was on his desk.

" Did either of them tell you anything about why someone would want to kidnap them ? " The captin asked.

" She said that her boyfriend has been hitting her and Megan. So after saving up some money, they left and came here. But I guess he followed them or had someone come and get them. " Ryan said as he looked out the small window of the captin's office and saw Megan playing with the stuffed rabbit and eating a cookie and Marissa looked at the few pictures he had on his desk.

" I get the feeling you know them. " The captin said.

Ryan sighed and knew he had to tell him " I know the mother. We, uhh... we dated in high school and college before she took off. I haven't seen or heard from her until now. "

The captin scratched his chin and asked " Well, will I need to pull you off this case ? "

Ryan shook his head and turned back to the captin as he said " I'm fine. I am just going to get this case over with. "

" Ok. But if it gets to be to much, let me know. " The captin said.

Ryan nodded before opening the door and walking back to his desk, watching as Marissa continued to look at the pictures without knowing Ryan was coming back.

She had looked at the picture of Ryan, Seth and Summer, with Summer standing between Ryan and Seth with her arms around both of them and they each had smiles. She guessed it was at their college graduation, by the red robes they were wearing. Next to that picture was another that looked like it was at the beach. In it, Sandy, Kirsten, Seth, Summer, Ryan and three kids were playing in the sand.

" Hey, how are the cookies ? " Ryan asked as he reached his desk.

Marissa quickly put the picture back down and turned to Ryan and said " Sorry. "

" Its alright. " Ryan said as he picked up a few files on his desk to look for the one he needed.

" Can I ask you something ? " Marissa asked. Ryan paused what he was doing and looked at Marissa " Who are the kids in the picture ? "

Ryan smiled and went back to looking for the file he needed. After finding it and putting the others back his desk, he looked at Marissa and said " The two girls are Rachel and Leslie, the little boy is Adam. "

Marissa nodded and watched as Ryan read what was in the file. So since Leslie wasn't a girlfriend, was she his daughter ?

" Marissa ? " Ryan asked as he pulled a picture of the guy from Marissa's apartment out of the file and handed it to Marissa. " What is Marcus's last name? "

" Tagner. " Marissa said.

" Do you know this guy ? " Ryan asked.

" Oh god ! " Marissa said, causing Megan to look at her.

" Mommy ? " Megan asked in a scared and worried voice.

" Its ok sweetie. " Marissa said as she placed a hand on Megan's head, before standing up and walking a few feet from the desk, with Ryan following her.

" I take it you know him. " Ryan said.

" He's a friend of Marcus's " Marissa said with tears in her eyes. " Why do you have a picture of him ? " Marissa asked.

" I found him in your apartment and brought him in. " Ryan said, with Marissa staring at him and tears flowing down her face. " I am going to go talk to him, can you and Megan wait here for me ? "

Marissa nodded and handed Ryan the picture before walking back to the desk and sitting next to Megan and picking her up from her chair and sitting her on her lap before hugging her tightly.

Ryan let out a deep sigh before beginning his walk to the cell, but stopped when he heard " Hey man. " He turned and found Seth walking towards him.

" Hey. " Ryan said.

" How did it go taking them home ? " Seth asked.

" We got there and the door was broken and open. So once they were back in my rover, I searched the place and found the place a mess, this guy was in the living room. " Ryan said as he handed Seth the file.

" Wow. " Seth said as he opened the file and read that, Blake Robinson, had been arrested before for being drunk in public, assualt and breaking and entering.

" Marissa said the guy is a friend of Marcus's. " Ryan said.

" Where are Marissa and Megan ? " Seth asked as he looked up from the file.

" They are sitting at my desk while I go and question this guy. " Ryan said.

" You want me to tag along with the questioning ? Play a little good cop, bad cop ?" Seth asked.

" I guess. " Ryan said.

" Alright. I will go get him and meet you in interegation room two and you have to be the bad cop. " Seth said.

" Why do I have to be the bad cop ? " Ryan asked as Seth began to walk towards the holding cells.

" Because you scare people a lot easier than I do. " Seth said with a laugh.

Ryan shook his head and walked to the interegation room and sat down. A few minutes later, Seth brought in Blake and sat him down in a chair at the end of the table in the room.

" Mr. Robinson, I am sure you remember my partner, dectective Atwood. " Seth said as he sat down in the chair across from Ryan.

" I'm sorry man, I really didn't think you were a cop. " Blake said as he looked at Ryan, hoping to convince him.

Ryan just glared at Blake as Seth said " Well, reguardless of that, we did find out that you were involved in an atempted kidnapping earlier today.

Blake quickly turned to Seth and said " What ! I have no idea what your talking about ! "

" Oh, well the apartment you happened to have been in, was the apartment of a woman and her daughter who were almost kidnapped. So do you want to tell me the truth now ? " Seth said.

" Really, I have no idea what your talking about. I just heard a noise and came to see what was going on. " Blake said.

" Cut the lies now ! " Ryan said in an angry tone. " We know that you were arrested for breaking and entering and I happen to know for a fact that you are friends with the other guy involved in the kidnapping, Marcus Tagner. "

" Never heard of him. " Blake said quickly.

" Where is he ? " Ryan asked as his angry tone grew.

" I told you that I never heard of him ! " Blake said.

" The mother of the two he tried to kidnap id you as a friend of his. So I am going to ask you again, where is Marcus ? " Ryan said.

" I am going to tell you again, I don't know who he is or where he is ! " Blake said.

Ryan let his temper get the best of him, as he stood up quickly, causing his chair to push back. He grabbed Blake by his shirt and picked him up from his seat and pushed him against the wall next to the table.

" Let me go now ! " Blake said as he began to show his anger.

" I would tell him what he wants to know. He happens to know who Marcus tried to kidnap. " Seth said as he stood up.

" I don't know anything ! " Blake said as he glared at Ryan.

" Just give me a few minutes alone with him and I will get him to talk ! " Ryan said.

" I can't do that man. " Seth said. " Just let go of him and we will charge him as an accompliss. "

Ryan intensefied his glare at Blake, before he let go of him and quickly walked out of the room with Seth following him.

" You ok ? " Seth asked.

" I'll be fine Seth. " Ryan responded.

They walked towards their desks and found their captin talking to Marissa and Megan, who was back in her own chair.

" Everything alright ? " Ryan asked.

" Yeah, I was just seeing if they needed anything else. " The captin said.

Ryan nodded and leaned against his desk as Seth sat down at his and said " I will go ahead and work the the paper work for Blake. "

" What did he say ? " Marissa asked after glancing at Megan, to make sure she wasn't listening.

" He didn't say anything. " Seth said.

After a moment of silence, Megan broke it by asking " Mommy, can we go home now ? "

Marissa looked at Ryan, unsure if they were able to go to their apartment.

" I don't think you can go back there for a little while longer little lady. " The captin said.

" Why not ? " Megan asked.

" Well, we need to make sure its safe for you and your mom. " Ryan said.

Megan frowned and hugged the stuffed rabbit closer to her. She could feel her mommy's hand on her head and her thumb running back and forth or her forehead.

" I could take them to get something to eat or if their tired, I could take them back to my place and they could rest there. " Ryan suggested.

Everyone looked at him, each for different reasons. The captin wanting to know if he was taking this case a little to far, Seth out of shock for the fact that he suggested it after his past with Marissa, Megan wanting to know what would happen at his house if they went and Marissa was more surprised than anyone. She never thought Ryan would even speak to her, let alone let her in his home after the way that she just left him in college.

" I need to talk to you. " The captin said before walking off. Ryan followed until they stopped ten feet from everyone else. " If I let you take them to your place, this could ruin their case ! "

" It will be fine. I already know Marissa, there is no way that I would try and trick her and I know that she will tell me the truth about everything. Plus, they will need to be watched until this guy is caught. " Ryan said.

The captin sighed and asked " Are you suggesting what I think you are ? " After receiving a nod from Ryan, he said " Fine, but take it slow and keep it simple ! "

Ryan nodded and walked back over to everyone and said " Ok, you two are going to come to my house and stay until we find Marcus. "


	6. Authors Note

Thank you for all the reviews and I hope everyone liked the new chapter. I am sorry that it took so long to get up. I hate to do this, but for now, I am putting this fic on a hiatus, because I am getting ready to move and I don't know how long it will take before I can update. But don't worry, I will not stop posting on this fic !


	7. Chapter 6

Marissa was surprised at Ryan's statement. So they were going to stay with her ex boy friend, while they tried to find her sort of ex abusive boy friend.

She couldn't understand what it was about her life. But she always seems to bring drama into her life and anyones life she is around. She wished her life wasn't like this. If she didn't have all of the drama her life normally has, she could have lived a happy life married to Ryan and living in a mansion with a couple of kids. But no matter how much she wanted that life, she couldn't have it after what she did.

" I will have a couple of uniformed officers posted as guards out side of your house and an unmarked watch the house. To make sure that everything is alright. " The captin said.

Ryan nodded and turned to his desk to pick up any items that he might need to take with him.

" But what about our clothes or anything else that we will need ? " Marissa asked.

" I don't see any reason why you couldn't pick up some of your clothes from your apartment. " Seth said.

" I will let them know that your going to stop by and get some things. " The captin said before he walked off to his office.

" Are you two ready ? " Ryan asked as he looked at Marissa and Megan.

" Yeah, were ready. " Marissa said as she stood up and stood in front of her daughters chair and said " Come on sweetie. " as she leaned down to pick up Megan.

" Can I take the bunny rabit ? " Megan asked.

Marissa looked at Ryan who smiled before turning to Megan and saying " Sure you can. "

Marissa looked at Ryan at couldn't help but love him more. After everything that she did to him, he was still sweet to her daughter.

" Lets go. " Ryan said.

" I will see you later tonight. " Seth said.

" Ok, bye. " Ryan said.

" Bye Marissa, bye Megan. " Seth said.

" Bye mr. police. " Megan said.

Marissa smiled and waved good bye to Seth.

As they walked quietly to the rover, Ryan kept wondering how his life was going to change now that Marissa was back in his life. No matter how much he was mad at Marissa for what happened during college. But yet he still cared for her, maybe he even loved her still. No, he couldn't love her ! He loved her before and she just took off on him, just like everyone else in his life. Well, everyone except Sandy, Kirsten, Seth, Summer, Seth and Summer's kids, Eva and her grand daughter Leslie.

Ryan unlocked the drivers side door and hit a button on the door and said " Its unlocked. "

Marissa nodded and opened one of the back doors before helping Megan into the car and buckling her seat belt. She shut the door and got into the front seat of the car and buckled her own seat belt.

Ryan started the rover and began driving to Marissa and Megan's apartment. Once they got to the apartment, Ryan parked the rover and got out. He waited at the front of the car for Marissa to help Megan out of the rover. Once Megan was out of the rover, Marissa held her hand as they walked to the apartment. megan's tiny hand still clutching the stuffed rabbit that Ryan had given her at the precient.

When they reached the apartment door, they saw a uniformed officer standing by the door talking to someone that was wearing a jacket that said NBPD CSI.

Ryan flashed his badge to the officer and said " Hey Ken. " to the man in the jacket, who nodded his head in response.

They walked inside and found five people walking around the apartment dusting for finger prints and taking pictures of damage that was done.

" I will wait here while you get some clothes and anything else that you'll need. " Ryan said.

Marissa nodded and took Megan with her as she walked down the hall and into another room.

Ryan looked around the room and picked up a pair of rubber gloves and put them on, wanting to preserve the crime sceen.

He walked around the room and looked at the different pictures on the wall. Pictures of Marissa and Kaitlyn when they were younger, a few pictures of Marissa and Megan playing and one of what looked like someones birthday party. Ryan stopped suddenly when he heard the sound of crunching glass and looked down to find that he stepped on a picture frame that had a picture in it that was covered by shards of glass.

Ryan bent down on his knees and picked up the frame before he brushed the shards off of the picture. He held his breath as he saw what the picture was. It was of Marissa sitting up in a hospital bed as she smiled with tears running down her fface while she looked down at Megan in her arms. Ryan assumed that the picture was taken just after Megan was born.

Ryan couldn't help but let his anger get the best of him as he wondered why someone would ever want to hurt such a beautiful woman or a child. In that moment, he wanted to find Marcus and show him what he thought of how he treated Marissa and Megan. But he stopped thinking that when he heard a voice that he thought sound like Sandy's say ' If you do that, you will be in jail as well. '

He sighed and wished that things were different in his life. If his life was different, he wouldn't have to live everyday wondering if he will ever be good enough for someone that he loves to stay in his life and show him the same type of love.

" Were ready. " Marissa said as the appeared in front of Ryan.

He stood up and held out the frame and said " Uhh here. The glass is broken. "

Marissa looked at the picture and wanted to cry but tried to fight it. She couldn't help but wish once again that her life was different.

" Lets uhh go. " Ryan said as he took off the rubber gloves and picked up the three suitcases that were sitting next to Marissa.

Marissa watched as Ryan walked out of the apartment with there suitcases and whispered " Why ? "


	8. Chapter 7

Ryan shut the trunk of the rover after putting the suitcases in. As he walked around to the drivers side door and looked throught the range rover windows andd his eyes conected with Marissa's. A moment later, Ryan looked away and got in the rover.

As Marissa looked into Ryan's eyes, she noticed the sadness and hurt. She knew that she was a big part of that sadness and hurt. No matter how long they had been apart, she could still tell what or how Ryan was feeling. Some times before he even could. At that thought, she remembered when Summer told her a long time ago, that if you truly love someone, that you will understand them better than anyone. If its true, then she must be really in love with him. Because with one look, she knew that when she left him. She cause him more pain than he let anyone know.

" Well, here we are. " Ryan said.

" WOW ! " Megan said as looked out the window and at Ryan's mansion.

Marissa hadn't even realized that they had stopped. She unbuckled her seat belt and got out of the rover. She started to help Megan out when she caught sight of the mansion. Even thought she had grown up in Newport and everything it held, she had to admit that Ryan's was one of the nicer ones.

Marissa was knocked out of her thoughts when Ryan shut the trunk of the rover. She opened the back door and unbuckled Megan's seat belt. She started to pick Megan up and help her out of the rover, but Megan climbed out of the rover before she could. Megan began running around the big front yard, jumping and summersaulting.

Ryan smiled and wished he had children with... but quickly shook his head. He needed to stop thinking about that, so he could finish this case.

Marissa smiled as she watched Megan playing and wished that she wished that she could give Megan a giant house and yard. But instead she grew up in an apartment and her yard was a park.

" Do we stay here ? " Megan asked.

Ryan smiled and stopped walking from the rover to the front door and turned to Megan who had stopped and was watching him.

" Yeah, your going to stay here. " Ryan said.

" Cool ! " Megan said before going back to playing.

Ryan turned to Marissa and gave her a small smile before continueing his walk to the front door and going inside.

" Come on Megan, lets go inside. " Marissa said.

" But I wanna play mommy ! " Megan said as she gave her mother huph and stomped her foot.

" You can come out and play later. " Marissa said.

" Fine ! " Megan said as she walked past her mother and inside the house.

Marissa looked around the front of the house once more before walking inside. She found Megan walking from the foyer and into the living room as she looked all around the mansion with her mouth open. Marissa knew she was surprised to see a house this big, because she had never seen one this big.

" Ryan !? " Marissa yelled.

" Coming ! " Ryan yelled back.

A few seconds later, Ryan came walking down the stairs.

" This place is beautiful. " Marissa said.

" Thanks. I got it as a gift after college from Sandy, Kirsten and believe it or not, Caleb. " Ryan said.

" Never thought Caleb would want to give you anything. " Marissa said with a shocked tone.

" He has changed over the years. " Ryan said.

Their was an uncomfortable silence that neither Ryan nor Marissa knew how to break. Both happy to be near each other for different reasons. Marissa happy because even though her life was full of drama, whenever she needed help. Ryan was there to help her at a certain point, reguardless of the pain she caused him. Ryan was happy because he cared about Marissa and because he knew that even with what happened with Marcus, he was happy that she was alright.

" Can I go play now ? " Megan asked, interrupting the silence.

" On a second. I need to show you to your room. " Ryan said and held out his hand to Megan, then asked " Shall we go to your room first ? "

" Ok. " Megan said and took Ryan's hand.

Ryan and Megan began walking upstairs. Megan stopped at the top of the stairs, still holding onto Ryan's hand and looked down the stairs to her mother.

" Come on mommy ! " Megan said, before she continued walking down the hall with Ryan.

Marissa smiled and walked up the stairs. She caught up to Ryan and Megan as they stopped in front of a door way. The three of them walked in and Marissa was surprised when she found a room that was completely set up for a little girl. The walls were paint a bright purple and there was a big bed in the middle of the room with dark pink blankets on it. There were also two dressers, two night stands and a couple of book stands.

" WOW ! " Megan said as let go of Ryan's hand and walked around the room.

" Ryan ? " Marissa asked. Ryan turned to her and waited for her to continue. " Whos room is this ? "

" Rachel and Leslie share this room when they stay over. So I am sure they wont mind if Megan stay in it." Ryan said.

" Oh. But what about the little boy in the picture on your desk ? " Marissa asked, but the second the question left her mought. She wished she hadn't asked it.

" The little boy was Adam. He is Seth and Summer's youngest. His room is across the hall. " Ryan said.

Marissa nodded and watched Ryan as he turned back to Megan and watched check out the room. So maybe Ryan didn't have any kids, so he did what he could for Adam, Rachel and Leslie. But she was curious to find out more about Leslie. What was so special about her that she had her own room at Ryan's ?

" Hey Megan. " Ryan said and waited until Megan turned to him. " Come here and let me show you something.

Megan and Marissa as he opened a door in the room, which led to a bathroom and through the bathroom to another door.

" This will be your bathroom. But that doesn't mean that you can play in here. Ok ? " Ryan said.

" Ok. " Megan said as she nodded her head.

Ryan opened another door, which led to a room that was full of a lot of toys.

" TOYS ! " Megan screamed as she ran into the room and began playing.

Marissa was happy to see her daughter so happy. But she felt like she was burdening Ryan by them being here, on top of him working on their case.

" Ryan, this is to much. " Marissa said.

" No its not. She is a kid and she deserves to have some toys to play with. " Ryan said.

" Ryan, this is not some toys. There a lot of toys in here. " Marissa said.

" Don't worry about it Marissa. Megan, can you stay here while I show your mommy her room ? " Ryan asked.

" Yeah ! " Megan said.

Ryan smiled and walked to the doorway that led to the hall way.

" I will be back in a minute sweetie. " Marissa said.

" Ok mommy. " Megan said.

Marissa followed Ryan down the hall and into another bedroom a few doors down from Megan's room.

" I put your suit cases in here. You have your own bathroom through that door. " Ryan said as he point to a closed door. " There are some towels and sheets in the closet in the bathroom. there is also an empty closet over there. There is also a closet in Megan's room, although I am not sure how much room Rachel and Leslie took of it. Plus there are some towels and sheet in the bathroom closet off of her room. "

" Ryan, this really is to much. " Marissa said.

" Nonsense. " Ryan said as the door bell sounded throught the mansion. " I will be downstairs. " Ryan said.

Marissa nodded and watched Ryan walk out of the room. She peaked her head out of the door and made sure that Ryan was out of ear shot before she asked herself quietly " Why did I ever give you up ? "


	9. Chapter 8

As Ryan walked back down the hall, he could hear Megan playing and talking to different toys. He smiled at the thought that he was able to give another child some happieness, besides the happieness that he had given Rachel, Adam and Leslie.

Ryan was knocked out of his thoughts as he heard the door bell ringing again half way down the stairs

" I'm coming ! " Ryan yelled as he neared the door. Upon opening the door, Ryan came face to face with six uniformed police officers.

" Detective Ryan Atwood ? " One of them asked.

" Thats me. " Ryan responded.

" We are here for the security detail. " The same one said.

" Ok, just follow me. " Ryan said as he held the door open wider and allowed them to walk in. Once the door was closed, Ryan turned and asked " Is there any questions ? "

" No sir. " One of the officers said.

" Ok, I will introduce you to them and then we can set things up. Just wait here and I will go get them. " Ryan said before going back up stairs and to Marissa's room.

Ryan didn't realize until it was to late that he opened the door and walked in on Marissa standing in a black bra as she put a big sweat shirt. But what made matters worse was the fact that his anger flared as he saw the bruise on Marissa's side as it wond around her side and part of her back, as well as two more small ones on her back.

He hoped he was with them when they found Marcus.

Ryan coughed and alerted Marissa to his presence, causing her to hold the sweat shit to her chest as she turned around.

" Sorry, I didn't realize... " Ryan began.

" Ryan, its alright. Besides, its your house and its nothing you haven't seen before, right ? " Marissa said with an awkward laugh.

Ryan wasn't sure if she was talking about the bruises or her body.

" Umm, the people that are going to watch the house are here and I thought you and Megan should meet them. " Ryan said.

Marissa nodded and said " Ok, I will get Megan and meet you down stairs. "

Ryan nodded in response before walking out the door and back down stairs, where he found the officers talking amongst themselves, but stopped when they saw him coming down stairs.

" They will be down in a second. " Ryan said.

Before any of them had a chance to respond, Marissa could be heard talking to Megan as she walked down stairs " Sweetie, I will get you something to eat in a little bit. "

Marissa stopped at the bottom of the stairs when she saw everyone looking at them and gave a little wave.

" Ok, this is Marissa Cooper. " Ryan said as he pointed to her. Each officer greeted her with a small wave, a handshake or a nod of the head. " This little lady is Megan Cooper. " Ryan said as he introduced Megan, who smiled at each of them, causing each to smile in response.

" Ryan, is it alright if I fix Megan something to eat ? " Marissa asked.

" Sure. The kitchen is over there. " Ryan said as he pointed towards the kitchen.

Marissa gave one more smile before leading Megan towards the kitchen.

" Alright, lets go sit down and set things up. " Ryan said and motioned them to follow him. Once they were all in Ryan's home office, he closed the door and began speaking " Ok, I want two of you at the front door, two at the back door and two in an unmarked car across the street. Rotate every few hours and there is a bathroom right by the front door if you want to use it. "

Ryan waited for them to nod in response before continueing.

" Marissa and Megan are to be watched at all times when they are outside. If someone comes over and I am not here, but they are, stop them and call me and we will go from there. If its someone that is asked to leave or anything like that and they don't cooperate, threaten to arrest them and if the still don't listen, arrest them. Any questions ? " Ryan said, each shook there head no. " Ok then, go ahead to your places. " Ryan said.

They stood and walked out of the office and out of the house. Two stopping by the front door and two going around the house and two going across the street.

Ryan shut the door and walked into the kitchen and found Megan eating a sandwhich, while Marissa made another.

" Find everything ok ? " Ryan asked.

" Yeah. " Maissa said as she finished making her sandwhich.

" Ok, I need to talk to the two of you. " Ryan said.

Marissa became worried and sat down next to Megan, but Megan acted innocent as she is and continued eating.

" There are two cops across the street in a car, two by the front door and two by the back door. If you need something and I am not here, ask one one of the cops by the door. I already told them this, but if someone comes by and I am not here, they are going to stop who ever it is and call me. Ok ? " Ryan said.

Marissa nodded and Megan mummbled an ok with her mouth full of food.

" Any questions ? " Ryan asked.

" Is that real ? " Megan asked, her mouth still full of food.

" Megan Grace Cooper, how many times have I told you not to talk with your mouth full ? " Marissa asked in a stern tone.

Megan swallowed her food and smiled at her mother " Sorry mommy. " Megan turned to Ryan and asked " Is that real ? " as she pointed to the gun still in its holster on his shoulder.

" Yes it is, but I learned how to use it. " Ryan said.

" Ok. Can I go play some more mommy ? " Megan asked.

" Are you done eating ? " Marissa asked as she looked at the half eaten sandwhich on the plate infront of Megan.

" Uhuh. " Megan said.

" Ok, do you need me to show you where the room is ? " Marissa asked.

" I know where it is mommy ! " Megan said.

Marissa smiled as Megan climbed down from the chair and began to walk out of the room, but stopped when she heard Ryan say " Do you want to watch a movie Megan ? "

Megan stopped and turned to Ryan and asked " Can I watch Aldin ? "

" Aldin ? " Ryan asked confused as he turned to Marissa.

" Alladin. " Marissa said with a smile.

Ryan turned back to Megan and said " Lets go see if I have it. " before walking out of the room with Megan.

Marissa smiled as she watched them leave the kitchen before going back to eating her sandwhich. Moments later, Ryan walked back into the room and stopped at the fridge and got a bottled water out and opened it as he sat back down at the kitchen table, across from Marissa and took a drink.

" She really likes that movie huh ? " Ryan asked as he sat his drink down.

" Yeah, its her favorite. " Marissa said as she heard the opening credits begin to play.

Ryan nodded and looked out the big windows in the kitchen.

Marissa watched him and was hurt by his actions. She knew it was her fault since she left him in college, but she had to fix things between them.

" Ryan, I don't know how to explain or say I am sorry for what I did in the past. I know... " Marissa began but was interupted by Ryan.

" I don't want to hear it Marissa. " Ryan said before taking his bottled water and walking out of the kitchen.

Marissa began crying as her eyes followed the man she loved... no, the man she will love forever. But she wondered if he would ever let her tell him what happened...


	10. Chapter 9

Ryan walked into the front room and sat on the couch behind Megan, who sat on the floor watching Alladin. He knew the look on Marissa's face when he told her not to talk about their past. She was going to cry. It shocked, no it almost scared him that he knew her better than she knew herself and would mostly know when she was going to do something before she did.

No matter how hard he tried to get over her, he couldn't. He still loved her more than anything else in his life. More than anything he wanted to go back in the kitchen and hold her until she stopped crying as he told her how sorry he was for making her cry in the first place. But he had told her when they were still in high school that he was hurt most when someone he loved just left him and she did just that in college. He could still remember everything that happened the day he went to pick her up, but found the note instead.

Flashback

He opened the door to the all girl dorm and saw a couple of girls that he knew from class or through Marissa sitting in the lounge.

" Hey Ryan. " Heather, who lived in the dorm room next to Marissa said.

" Hey. Is Marissa back from class ? " Ryan asked.

" I don't know. I just got here and I haven't gone up stairs yet.

Ryan nodded and said " Bye. " Before walking up the stairs to the third floor.

He walked down the hall way until he was only a few doors from the end and knocked, but go no answer. He tried the door knob and found that the door was unlocked and pushed it open. Curious as to how he would find his girl friend.

" Riss ? " Ryan asked as the door opened all the way and found she wasn't in the room.

He looked around and saw that her bedding was gone, thinking that she was just be doing laundry. He continued to look around the room until he saw the middle drawer on her dresser was open. He walked over to close it and found that all her clothes were gone. He looked up and found a note taped to the mirror above the dresser. He took it off the mirror and read it ' I love you, but I had to leave. Love always, Marissa '.

He ran his free hand through his hair as multiple emotions threatened to seep through his tough exterior. He wanted to hit something and cry as he thought of the hurt that this one action caused him. But he didn't want anyone to find him like this. If someone did, it would be another person that could hurt him and he had enough hurt.

End of flashback

Ryan looked up and watched Megan as he tried to calm himself. Now of all times was when he didn't want his emotions to show. But as Megan began singing along with a song on the movie, he quickly forgot what he was thinking and smiled at the site.

Ryan stopped smiling when he saw Marissa walk past the couch and up the stairs, he figured to her room. He wanted to get up and go talk to her, let her explain her side of the sotry, but as he went to get up, he heard a familar voice yell " NOW ! "

His forehead wrinckled in confusion as he got up and went to the front door and opened it to find the two officers at the door talking to Summer.

" Its fine guys. This is my sister in law and my partners wife. " Ryan said.

They both turned to him and nodded.

" I told you ! Now move ! " Summer said as she pushed past them in a huff and into the house.

Ryan offered a smile to the officers before closing the door and turning to face his sister in law who had a confused expression.

" Alright, spill ! What is with the body guards ? " Summer asked.

" Well... " Ryan began, unsure of how to tell Summer that the woman she had considered her best friend, his true love, as well as her daughter were staying with him temporarily. " Its part of a case and... " He began again but was interupted by Summer.

" Say no more. I have heard enough times from Cohen that he can't tell me about a case he is working on. I am just here to pick up the clothes that Rachel left here yesterday, Sargent Oats and Princess Flower. " Summer said.

Ryan smiled as he thought about the plastic horse obsession that Rachel and Adam inherited from their parents.

" By the way, thanks for letting Rachel have that girlie sleep over with Leslie the other day. I would have done it but Adam wasn't feeling well and I had to finish some designs. " Summer said with a smile.

" Its fine. It was fun. " Ryan said with a laugh, mommentarily forgeting that Marissa and Megan were there.

" Good, I hope they didn't try to get you to play dress up or put make up on. " Summer said with a laugh. " Now, I will go up to the room and get the stuff before I get out of your hair. "

Before Ryan could stop her, she was up the stairs and down the hall way. She walked into the room that Rachel shared with Leslie, paying no attention to the small back pack by the door, and found what she was looking for of Rachel's on the dresser. She picked it up before she walked across the hall and into the room that Adam had and got Sargent Oats. She walked out of the room began walking down the hall towards the stairs but stopped suddenly when she heard someone sobbing.

She looked around and saw the guest bedroom door open a few inches. She wakled towards the door and pushed it open the rest of the way and found someone she hadn't seen since college. What was she doing here ?

" Oh my god ! " Summer said.

Marissa quickly turned and saw Summer standing in the door way with wide eyes and her mouth hanging open.

" Sum..." Marissa said.

" What the hell do you think our doing here !? " Summer said as the hurt she felt when her best friend left and the anger she for her leaving her brother in law.

" I... " Marissa began, tears still escaping her eyes as she stood up. " How are you ? "

" I asked you a qustion and you had better answer it ! " Summer said as she dropped the things she was holding on the floor.

" I see you found her. " Ryan said as he appeared behind Summer.

Summer turned to Ryan and asked " What is she doing here ? "

" She is the case that I mentioned. " Ryan said.

Marissa was hurt as she heard him say that. It sounded like she was just another case to him.

" Fine ! " Summer said before turning back to Marissa and saying " Don't hurt him again and stay away from me and my family ! " before she picked the things up off the floor and stormed out of the room and down stairs, hurrying out the front door. Megan having no idea what just happened, since she was to into her movie.

Marissa began to sob again as she callasped on the bed once again, not caring that Ryan was in the room watching her.

" Sorry. I should have stopped her before she got up stairs. " Ryan said as he sat on the bed.

Marissa paused and looked at Ryan in wonder. How could he still be sorry for something that wasn't his fault to begin with ?

" You have nothing to be sorry for ! I am the that took off after I found out... " Marissa began, but was interupted when Ryan's cell phone began ringing.

" Sorry. " Ryan said as he pulled out his cell phone and saw that Seth was calling him. He flipped open his phone and said " Hey Seth. "

" Hey. So, I talked to Blake again and he finally admited that he knows Marcus but thats it. He is talking to his lawyer now, hopefully we can figure something out. " Seth said.

" Good. Let me know if you find out anything else and don't take him down until I am with you ! " Ryan said sternly.

" You'll be the first person I tell. How are things on that front ? " Seth asked.

" They are going smoothly. " Ryan said.

" Smoothly ? Alright, I know my brother and he doesn't say smoothly. Whats up ? " Seth asked.

" Your wife just dropped by. " Ryan said.

" I see. Don't worry about her, I will talk to her in a little bit. " Seth said.

" I am not worried about Summer. " Ryan responded.

" Its ok to admit it, I do ! " Seth said with a slight laugh.

" Thats because your weak Seth. " Ryan joked.

" I am not weak. I am manly, I just don't show it as much as you Mr. Abs. " Seth said sarcastically.

" Mr. Abs ? " Ryan asked and Marissa looked at him strangely.

" I gotta go man. I will call you later. " Seth said before hanging up.

Ryan hung up his phone as Marissa asked " Mr. Abs ? Did you pick up a new nickname while I was gone ? "

" Seth. " Ryan simply replied as he held up his cell phone, causing Marissa to nod. " So, what were you saying before ? " Ryan asked.

" Oh... " Marissa began " I.. uh better go check on Megan. " Marissa said before hurrying out of the room as she wiped her tear stricken face.

Ryan sighed and wondered ' What did she find out ? '


	11. Chapter 10

A few days had passed since Summer showed up and Ryan realized how different his life could be if he didn't live alone. His morning routine changed from going on morning jogs to making sure that Marissa and Megan were alright and they had something to eat, before talking to the officers guarding the house, then going on his morning jog. By the time her came back, it was around 7:40 rather than his normal return time of 7:00.

He had spoken to Seth and Summer since she found out that Marissa was staying with him temporarliy and learned that Summer understood that Ryan was doing his job, but she still wouldn't speak to Marissa. Because even though she wanted to know why she left, it was greatly over shadowed by the pain that Marissa had caused by her leaving.

Marissa's life had changed drastically as well. She still got up in the morning and made sure that Megan ate breakfast and that she didn't need anything before making her bed, as well as Megan's. Then while Ryan went for a jog, she would sit and wonder what had she gotten herself into. She always had drama follow her everywhere and she always seem to bring drama into the lives of her family and the people she cared and loved.

When Ryan would return from his jog, they would discuss things about her case while Megan was distracted by the morning cartoons or playing with various toys. During this time, Ryan admited to Marissa that even though he found Blake in her apartment and he ran from him, it doesn't mean they could actually hold him, because they couldn't disprove his story that he heard something and went to find out what it was. But since he said that he knew Marcus, they were holding him for questioning and when they did question him, his lawyer was present because he asked for one.

But even now, as Marissa watched Ryan and Megan talking and laughing from the kitchen, she wished she hadn't of ran all those years ago. If she hadn't, then Megan would know her father better and she wouldn't be in the mess that she is currently in. Instead, she wished she would be married to her child's father, living blissfully happy marriage. But as she thought about it, while she and Ryan had their ' happy moments ', they were always followed by times that were heavy on the dramatic side of things, which usually caused them to stop seeing each other and some times not speak to each other.

Marissa sighed before going back to making the three sandwhiches she had started a few minutes ago for their lunch, unaware her case was about to take a sudden turn.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Ryan talked to Megan, he realized that she was a smart child, as well as artistic for her age. Over the past few days, he learned that she could count higher than any other kid in old pre-school and she was already learning to read, thanks to help from the ritual of nightly bed time stories with her mother.

Over the past few days, he also began thinking back to times with Marissa during college when they would talk about their future. But as soon as he began thinking about those times, he would quickly shake his head and tell himself that they were lies. Mainly because Marissa didn't stick around to have the future they were trying to plan. She took off to have her own future and in his opinion, not giving him a second thought.

" I like that song. " Megan said suddenly, shaking him out of his thoughts.

" Huh ? " Ryan asked, not paying attention to his surroundings.

Megan simply pointed to his cell phone that was laying on the coffee table next to them, as it played ' Photogragh ' by Nickelback. A song that Seth added and said that it fit him.

Ryan smiled and picked up the phone and answered it with a " Hello ? " without looking at the caller id.

" Hey, we have a problem. " He recognized Seth's voice.

" What ? " Ryan asked as he stood up and walked away from Megan, who went back to her coloring book after watching him for a moment.

" Blake is out. " Seth said.

" What !? How ? " Ryan asked.

" His lawyer said that he has been questioned long enough and if we didn't let him out, they were sueing, so needless to say... " Seth said.

Ryan took a deep breath and asked " So what now ? "

" The captin had Jake and Allen follow him, just incase he meets up with Marcus. As for me, I am going to talk to the a.d.a and see about charging him as an accompliss. " Seth said.

" Alright, come pick me up. " Ryan said.

" I can handle it man... " Seth began.

" Now Seth ! " Ryan repeated and hung up.

He took another deep breath and looked back at Megan, who was walking to the kitchen table, where Marissa had set their lunch. He watched Marissa and in that one moment, he let his feelings get the best of him as he promised himself he would get Marcus and make sure he paid for what he did to them.

After taking another deep breath, Ryan walked into the kitchen and stopped next to the mother and daughter.

" Is it good ? " Ryan asked with a small smile directed towards the little girl.

Megan looked up and nodded with her mouth full of food.

Ryan turned to Marissa and " We need to talk. "

Marissa nodded in reply and turned to Megan and said " Stay here and eat your sandwhich. "

Marissa turned and followed Ryan out of the room and into what looked like a home office.

Ryan shut the door behind them and walked over to the desk before getting the key out, the looked up at Marissa and said " Blake is out. "

Marissa's shocked and fearful expression was enough for Ryan to know that she was worried. He walked over to her and placed hiss hands on her face and made her look him in the eyes and said " You have nothing to worry about, I will protect you and Megan. " before letting go, Ryan kissed her cheek. Then walked over and unlocked the lock box that held his gun, then took off his button up shirt and put on his holster over his wife beater, while Marissa watched his every move.

Ryan put the extra clips in the right spot and made sure his gun was loaded before pulling the top of the gun to make sure there was a bullet in the chamber before he put it in his holster, then putting his shirt back on. After making sure he had his badge, he looked at Marissa again, who was touching the spot on her cheek that he kissed her.

" Ryan ? What are you doing ? " Marissa asked concerned.

" Starting the end. " Ryan simply said before he walked out of the room.

Marissa stood still as a single tear rolled down her face and she prayed he would be alright.

As Ryan walked out the front door, he saw Seth pull in the drive way. He stopped and told the two officers at the front door that he was going and to take care of her, before he got in the car and drove off with Seth.

Neither spoke during the car ride to the court house. Once they arrived, both got out and walked in. Once inside, they flashed their badges at the security guard and were able to walk around the metal detector. They walked up stairs to the a.d.a's office and knocked, after recieving a ' come in ' as a reply, they walked in.

" Detectives. What can I do for you ? " The a.d.a, Johnathan, asked.

" We need a warrent. " Ryan simply said.

" What case is it ? " He asked.

" The attempted kidnapping. " Seth replied.

" Who is the warrent for ? " The a.d.a asked.

" Blake Robinson. " Ryan said.

" Look, I know you had to let him go. But we can't go after him right now. " The a.d.a said.

" I know he was involved, so just give us the warrent. " Ryan said seriously.

The a.d.a looked at Ryan and could see he was serious about this and nodded. He sat down at his dest and filled out the paper work. A minute later, he stood up and said " Ok, come with me and we will get a judge to sign this. "

Seth and Ryan followed him out of the room, hoping they could get this done quickly.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thirty minutes later, Ryan and Seth stopped the car next to the car that held Jake and Allen. The four of them got out and stood in front of the cars.

" We have the warrent. " Seth said.

" Where is he ? " Ryan asked.

" He went inside the building over there. " Allen said as he nodded to the building across the street from them.

" Do you know if Marcus is in there ? " Ryan asked hopefully.

" Not sure. But we ran a check on the building and as it turns out, there is a Elizabeth and Jeff Tagner that live there. " Jake said.

Ryan nodded and figured they were cousins of Marcus or something like that.

" Lets do this. " Seth said.

The other three nodded and the walked around to the trunk of their cars and opened them, pulling out bullet proof vests. After they each put on and made sure they had everything they needed, they quickly walked across the street. Ryan and Seth followed Jake and Allen inside and up to the third floor, stopping outside of apartment 6. Allen nodded to them and Ryan took a step back before kicking the door open.

" NEWPORT POLICE ! " They each yelled and stormed the apartment.

Who they assumed was Elizabeth froze as they came in. They saw Jeff run for a room, with Seth and Jake right behind him. Allen stayed with Elizabeth as Ryan searched the other rooms. As he walked into a room at the end of a small hall way, he saw Blake almost out the window and on to the fire escape.

Ryan holstered his gun and grabbed him by the back of his shirt and pulled him in before slamming him face first against the wall and throwing him on the floor and placing a knee in his back as he pulled Blake's arms behind his back and cuffed him.

" What did I tell you about running ? " Ryan asked.

" Screw you ! " Blake responded.

Ryan help Blake up and began to walk him out of the room. When they were by the door, Ryan walked Blake into a wall, causing blood to come out of his nose.

" Lets talk. " Ryan said as they finally walked out of the room.


	12. Chapter 11

A/N: This chapter is short for a reason. A reason that you will learn in the next chapter.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Ryan walked into the front room of the apartment with Blake, Ryan saw Elizabeth with her hands cuffed behiend her back as she sat on the couch by the window. Jeff, who also had his hands cuffed behiend him, was sitting in a chair across the room.

" What happened to him ? " Jake asked as he motioned towards Blake.

" He tried to run out the window to the fire escape, so I pulled him in and threw him on the floor. I guess it happened then. " Ryan said.

Seth knew his brother well enough to know that he was lieing, but he wasn't going to say anything.

Ryan sat Blake down on the far end of the couch and grabbed a chair from the near by kitchen table and sat down facing Blake.

" You lied to me. " Ryan said.

" I told you the truth and I am also telling you that I am going to have you arrested. " Blake said as he turned his head and wiped some of the blood off his face and on to his shoulder.

" For what ? " Ryan asked.

" You gave me a bloody nose, that is assualt. Even I know that. " Blake said.

" Assualt huh ? Seth, did you see me assualt him ? " Ryan asked as he turned to Seth.

" I didn't see you do anything. " Seth responded.

" Jake ? " Ryan asked.

" Nope. " Jake said.

Ryan turned back to Blake and raised his eyebrows. " Now, where were we ? " Ryan said. " Oh yes. You lied to me. "

" I told you the truth ! " Blake said again.

" He actually lied to you twice, man " Seth said.

" Oh yeah. Once when he told me he didn't know Marcus, then he tells you that he does. He also said that he didn't know where Marcus is. " Ryan said.

" What do you want with my brother ? " Elizabeth asked.

" Shut the hell up Liz ! " Jeff said.

" I suggest you shut up ! " Allen said as he walked back in and glared at Jeff.

" What's up ? " Seth asked.

" Jeff here is on probation for burglary and posession of herion. " Allen said.

" Wow Blake, you got yourself mixed in with the wrong crowd. " Ryan said.

" We'll go ahead and take Jeff down stairs and call for someone to pick them up. " Jake said.

Once Jake and Allen left with Jeff, Ryan and Seth looked at Blake, who was staring back at them. While Elizabeth sat scared next to him.

" Are you going to lie to me again ? " Ryan asked.

Blake sighed and said " I know him, but I don't know where he is. "

" Fine. Stand up, your going to jail. " Ryan said as he stood up.

" What !? " Blake said as he looked between Seth and Ryan.

" Your going to jail as an acompliss. " Seth said.

" But I didn't do anything ! " Blake said.

Seth pulled Blake to his feet and began telling him his rights as they walked out of the apartment.

" Come on, your going in to. " Ryan said as he pulled up Elizabeth.

" For what ? " She asked.

" For now your going in for aiding in a crime and anything illegal that we find in this apartment is yours and Jeff's so that as well. " Ryan said as the walked out the door and down the stairs as two uniformed officers and csi people walked in the apartment.

" But what about my brother ? What do you want with him ? " Elizabeth asked.

" Marcus is wanted because he assualted a woman and her daughter who he was dating and living with. " Ryan told her.

" But he said that she cheated on him and he kicked them out ! " She responded.

" They left him and he followed them here and attempted to kidnap both of them, with Blake's help and probably Jeff's as well. " Ryan said.

" Thats not ture. " Elizabeth said as they walked out of the building.

" Keep telling yourself that. " Ryan said as he handed her off to a female uniformed officer so they could search her.

Ryan turned and saw Seth talking to Allen and walked over.

" Can you handle things here ? " Ryan asked.

" Yeah. " Seth said.

" Alright, I am going to head home and talk to Marissa. " Ryan said, unaware of who was listening.

Seth and Allen nodded before going back to their conversation as Ryan walked away. He found a uniformed officer and asked them to frop him off at home. Once at home, Ryan walked to the front door and nodded to the two guards and walked inside.

" Marissa ? " Ryan asked as he walked in the front room.

Marissa's head peaked over the couch and watched Ryan as he walked towards her and Megan, who was asleep with her head on her mother's lap.

Marissa carefully stood up and met Ryan half way.

" Something wrong ? " Marissa asked.

" We arrested Blake, as well as Marcus' sister and her husband or something. " Ryan said.

" Good. " Marissa said. " But what about Marcus ? " Marissa asked.

" He wasn't there. But we are getting close and we will find him. I promise. " Ryan said.


	13. Chapter 12

A/N: Many thanks to my new beta, xsweetnightmare. This is one of the main plots of this fic, but the reason it is short you will find out at the end. Enjoy !  
------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Ryan had just walked into the house and was taking off his button up shirt and began to take off his holster and gun. But he stopped when he heard a voice getting closer and closer.

"Ryan! Look!" Megan said as she ran to him holding out a piece of paper.

Ryan knelt down when she was next to him and took the paper from her. It was a drawing but he couldn't tell what exactly the drawing was of.

"Did you do this?" Ryan asked as he looked at her.

Megan nodded and said, "Mommy said I could draw so I dew it for you. " Megan said.

"Thank you. It's beautiful," he said before leaning down and hugging her.

Ryan broke the hug from Megan when he heard what sounded like sniffling. He glanced up and saw Marissa with tears coming down her face.

Ryan looked back at Megan and suggested, "Why don't you go back up to your room and draw some more pictures?"

"Okay," Megan replied before quickly running up the stairs.

Ryan sat the picture down on a nearby table before walking towards Marissa.

"What's wrong?" Ryan asked.

"I just can't take it anymore," she explained softly.

Ryan opened his arms and attempted to hug her, but she pulled away from him and said, "Don't, Ryan."

"I will catch Marcus, Marissa," Ryan promised.

"This isn't about that Ryan."

"Okay. Then what is this about?" Ryan questioned.

"I can't watch you and Megan connect like that after what I did," Marissa said as more tears flowed down her face.

"Marissa, it's alright," Ryan responded, trying to reassure her.

.  
"No it's not!" Marissa began. "I've been watching the two of you connect like you should have years ago, but it took that from you?"

"What do you mean?" he asked, tone confused.

"Megan is... " she started as she choked back a sob. "Megan is our daughter. Your daughter…"

"What!?"

"That's why I ran all those years ago, Ryan. I was pregnant and I didn't want to ruin things between us."

"You failed that Marissa," Ryan shot back before sitting down and rubbing his forehead.

"I am sorry Ryan," Marissa tried to apologise."

"Sorry?" Ryan said before standing up. "Sorry! I missed the first years of my daughter's life, Marissa! Things that I would have given anything in the world to be there for!"

Marissa didn't respond, but ran out the back of the house crying. Ryan sighed before he ran to the patio door and told the two officers there to stay inside with Megan, before he chased Marissa.

Since his house was on the beach, he knew where she went and it wasn't far from here. He ran down the beach and found Marissa sitting at the life guard stand, hugging her knees to her chest and her head between her legs as she cried.

Ryan walked up the ramp and sat next to her.

"I am so sorry!" Marissa cried without moving.

Ryan simply put his arm around her and pulled her closer to him. They could talk about Megan later, right now he needed to think about what she just revealed to him.

He had a daughter, a precious four year old daughter. He had watched Seth be a father to his kids and Sandy be a father to him and Seth. He had even tried to fill the father figure role to Leslie. But he had always wanted a child, someone that was a part of him that only he could claim and now he had that.

He had so many emotions and questions going through himself, that he didn't hear the person until it was too late.

"Isn't this sweet. So this is why you left?"


	14. Chapter 13

Marissa looked up from her place on Ryan's shoulder and saw the very person she was running from standing at the end of the ramp.

"Marcus... " Marissa said as she stiffened.

"You just take off with the kid with out any note or apology. Then I find you here with him!" Marcus said.

"He's Megan's father," Marissa muttered as she held on to Ryan's arm tightly.

"Oh really. So this is the deadbeat that didn't want to raise his own kid?" Marcus retorted angrily.

"Marcus, I told you before. He didn't…" Marissa began before she was interrupted.

"He didn't know, I know. But that isn't what everyone else thinks," Marcus said with a smile.

"So you lied to everyone to boost your ego, so you wouldn't have to tell them that you're such a piece of trash, that you beat the woman that you're dating and her child," Ryan said.

"You don't know anything about me!" Marcus snapped.

"I know more than you think."

"Fine, smart guy. Both of you get down here and tell me what you know."

Ryan and Marissa stood and walked down the ramp with Marissa clinging to Ryan's arm.

"First, you should know that I'm a cop," Ryan began.

'I already know that. I saw you arrest my Liz, Jeff and Blake," Marcus said.

"So you followed me home," Ryan finished.

"Here I thought that cops were smart." Marcus laughed mockingly.

"You won't get away with this Marcus," Marissa spoke up with tears running down her face.

"Sure I will," Marcus replied as he reached behind himself and lifted his shirt, then moved him arm level with Ryan and Marissa, showing them the gun that he held.

"I'm not going to let you hurt them ever again," Ryan said, voice unwavering.

"Oh really? Well, I'm the one with the gun, so shut up," Marcus responded.

Ryan moved in front of Marissa, breaking her hold on his arm and ordered, "Run!"

"No! You stay right where you are Marissa!" Marcus said just as forcefully.

"Marissa, run!" Ryan yelled.

Marissa started to move, causing Marcus to move his arm for a better shot. When he did, Ryan ran towards him and hit him in the stomach causing him to fall forward and hold his stomach, while still holding the gun. Ryan hit him hard in the face before grabbing his arm and prying the gun from his hand and throwing a few feet away from them.

Ryan turned and ran towards Marissa, who had stopped to watch what was happening. He grabbed her arm and began running with her. Just as the reached a large set of rocks on the beach, a loud pop was heard and Ryan fell forward, halfway behind the rocks. Marissa grabbed Ryan's arms and pulled him the rest of the way behind the rocks and looked at him as he leaned against the rocks, holding his side.

"Ryan! Are you alright?" Marissa asked frantically.

"I will be alright," Ryan said.

Marissa pulled his hand away form his side and saw blood coming from a gun shot wound.

"We need to get you to the hospital!"

"In a second. I have something to do first," Ryan interrupted her before pulling his gun out and leaning to the side of the rocks, looking for Marcus.

He saw him walking towards them and reached his arm around the rocks and fired back at him, causing Marcus to hide by the life guard stand.

Ryan looked back at Marissa and asked, "You alright?"

Marissa just nodded her response.

"Okay. I need you to reach in my right front pocket and get my cell phone," Ryan spoke calmly before leaning to the side and firing at Marcus again after he returned fire.

Marissa reached her shaking hand into Ryan pocket and got his cell phone as quickly as she could and held it out to him.

"Alright, open it and dial one on the speed dial, then hold the phone to my ear."

Marissa nodded and followed his directions.

Ryan fired two more shots while he listened to the ringing in his cell phone.

"Hey man," Seth said as he answered his phone.

"I need you to get to the beach now," Ryan said.

"Everything alright?" Seth enquired as he snapped his fingers at Jake and his captain, catching their attention.

Ryan fired again before explaining, "I'm at the beach with Marissa, Marcus found us and he's shooting at us."

"What part of the beach?" Seth asked quickly.

" Marissa and I are hiding behind the rocks by the life guard stand and I'm pretty sure Marcus is by the lifeguard stand."

"Don't worry Ry, the cavalry is on the way," Seth said.

"Hurry, I've already been shot once. I don't want it to happen again," Ryan said into the phone before turning to Marissa and saying, "Hang up and stay down."

Marissa closed the phone as Ryan fired at Marcus again.

Ryan turned to Marissa and saw her staring at him as she cried.

"Everything will be alright Marissa, I promise," Ryan said as he used his free hand to grip one of hers.

Marissa smiled as she squeezed Ryan's hand. Moments later she let out a loud scream as a bullet hit the rock behind her head.

"He is really pissing me off!" Ryan exclaimed.

He took his hand away from Marissa's and leaned to the side of the rocks and fired multiple shots. He hid behind the rocks and ejected the empty clip from his gun and took a new one from his holster and put it in.

Another scream escaped from Marissa, which caused Ryan to look at her and yell "Stay down!" Ryan leaned out again and started firing, but a minute later was hit in the shoulder and hid behind the rocks again.

"Ryan!" Marissa scrambled over to him as fast as she could.

Marcus leaned out from his hiding spot and started to creep towards the rocks when he heard "Newport Police! Don't move!"

Marcus turned with his gun and saw six cops with their guns aimed at him and more getting out of cars behind them.

Marcus started to move his arm when a loud bang was heard and Marcus fell down, dropping his gun in the process.

Seth lowered his gun, smoke still coming out of the barrel from when he fired. He frantically looked around for his brother and Marissa.

"Ryan! Marissa!" Seth yelled.

"Seth!" Marissa yelled back.

Seth ran towards her voice and found her holding Ryan's head in her lap with his eyes closed and his gun laying next to him, while Marissa had tears streaming down her face.


End file.
